Stay with me forever
by PurplesugarX
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se separan cada vez más..podran sus diferencias volverlos a unir? ich/rukia


**Stay with me forever**

**A/N:** Hola amigos…bueno este es mi primer fic (en español) de Bleach….y también de Ichigo y Rukia…espero que sea de su agrado. Si no…¡¡¡perdónenme!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1- Lastimado**

La noche se aproximaba; y la pequeña Miyuki corría sin aliento hacia un lugar seguro para esconderse del terrible monstruo que la seguía, el cual, no la había dejado en paz desde que despertó del accidente automovilístico que tuvieron su mamá y ella desde hace ya varias horas.

'_Mami… ¿donde estas mamita linda?'_

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras corría desesperadamente.

Dado a que sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas acumuladas, Miyuki no vio la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo… y tropezó con ella; quiso levantarse pero algo la detuvo.

Volteo para ver que estaba sucediendo: La cadena que estaba adherida a su cuerpo desde que despertó, se habia enredado con la raíz que la había hecho tropezar desde un principio.

Jaló la cadena intentando safarse de la odiosa raíz. El Hollow (como si supiera lo que es un Hollow…) se acercaba cada vez más. Su carcajada endemoniada se oía cada vez más cerca.

Miyuki empezó a gemir en temor _'Mami'._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza; el temor invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo; el Hollow, ya estaba detrás de ella, la mano del monstruo se acerco lentamente hacia su pequeño cuerpo.

Al sentir la presencia de las garras del monstruo cerca de ella; sin abrir los ojos las manos en su pequeña cabeza, intentando protegerse en vano de su destino.

Era tan grande el terror que sentía…que ya no pudio contenerse más.

"¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

Miyuki abrió los ojos al oír el alarido de dolor que emitió el monstruo que la seguía.

"Ichigo" una voz femenina dijo "A la próxima dale en el blanco…baka"

"Bueno…" dijo una voz masculina "Al menos, ¡yo no estoy como en estado vegetal viendo el show como tu Rukia!"

Miyuki volteo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor:

Una joven con cabello negro, kimono y una espada; estaba parada enfrente de ella dándole la espalda.

Al asomarse también vio un muchacho con la misma vestimenta que la muchacha; cabello naranja y una espada gigantesca, con la que combatió ferozmente al monstruo.

Al sentir movimiento detrás de ella, Rukia volteó a ver a la niña con una sonrisa.

"¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?" Miyuki asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

Ichigo se acercó a ellas con Zangetsu recargada en su hombro "Rukia, tenemos que hacer el '_soul burial'_ antes de que vengan más Hollows"dijo con su típica voz de amargado.

"Se nota que no tienes tacto con los niños" dijo Rukia…_'ni con las mujeres' _pensó un poco deprimida.

Ichigo; (a excepción de sus momentos suicidas), siempre parecía que a él, no le importaban los sentimientos ni el bienestar de los demás…y mucho meno de niños pequeños. Rukia cerró los ojos con gran frustración.

"Eh… disculpa" Una voz murmuro del suelo, Rukia volteó a ver a la niña que acababan de salvar; se notaba que algo la tenía preocupada. "¿Como te llamas pequeña?" preguntó dulcemente, Rukia creyó haber oído un murmuro en la dirección de Ichigo llamándola 'hipócrita', pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Hanabi Miyuki" dijo la niña apenada.

Rukia le sonrió a Miyuki "Que bonito nombre tienes…" Poco después, Rukia notó que la cadena que Miyuki tenía en su pecho, se había atorado en la raíz de un árbol.

"Ichigo, ven a desatorar la cadena de su alma" dijo Rukia de manera un poco golpeada…aunque era bastante obvio porque:

Desde la mañana, Ichigo estaba más irritable que de costumbre, así que era natural que ella usara un poco de firmeza con el…claro que su mal humor se debía a que lo primero que vio al despertarse fue a su papa parado en su cama apunto de golpearlo en la cabeza con una piña…

Personalmente; si algún día a su hermano Byakuya se le ocurriera golpearla en la cabeza con una piña como Isshin… la verdad se traumaría psicológicamente de por vida.

"Al menos no pidas tus _'favores' _de manera tan hostil…" dijo Ichigo al agacharse en frente de la cadena de…. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah… sí…Miyuki.

'_Malagradecida'_

Rukia le mandó una mirada de desprecio a Ichigo… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

'_Baka Ichigo'_

Rukia volteó a ver a Miyuki "¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo preocupada…"

De pronto, los ojos de Miyuki se empezaron a nublar de lágrima otra vez.

Preocupada, Rukia puso su mano en el hombro de Miyuki para darle consuelo "¿Qué tienes?" Miyuki empezó a frotarse un ojo con su mano izquierda "Es que…no se donde esta mi mamá"

OH…Eso era malo…

"Ichigo…" Rukia lo volteo a ver angustiada.

"¿Que? ¿Me vas a pedir disculpas?" preguntó Ichigo sarcásticamente mientras desatoraba la cadena de Miyuki.

"No…" dijo mientras abrazaba a Miyuki. "Esta pequeña no encuentra a su mamá… ¿que tal si ella también esta siendo perseguida por un Hollow?"

Rukia ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba consultando a Ichigo sobre esto: Ichigo, Ganador del concurso '_El shinigami más ignorante' _pero aún así… quería saber su opinión en esto.

Ichigo puso cara de concentrado y puso la mano sobre el mentón. Después de un rato dijo "Talvez ella ya esta en '_soul society'; _es mejor hacer el '_soul burial' _en Mikuri…-"

"Miyuki" exclamaron las dos

"Bueno eso…" dijo despreocupado, "Antes de que su alma atraiga a más Hollows aquí"

OK, por muy gordo que le cayera Ichigo, Rukia aceptó que él tenía razón. Si no mandaban a Miyuki a '_Soul Society' _esto sería una historia sin fin. "Tienes razón" Rukia volteó a ver a Miyuki, la cual seguía llorando.

"Miyuki" Ella volteó a verla con curiosidad.

Rukia se sintió culpable…ella no quería mandarla a '_soul society'_, porque ella sabía perfectamente que aunque su madre esté ahí; era casi imposible que Miyuki la encontrara…

"Escucha…Ichigo y yo te mandaremos a un lugar seguro en donde ningún monstruo te va a perseguir" dijo Rukia.

"¿Y mamá?" Rukia se mordió el labio….entonces lo decidió "Ella ya esta ahí…te va a estar esperando"

Rukia no sabia si la iban a castigar en su próxima vida; pero la sonrisa de Miyuki, hizo que todo valiera la pena. "¿Enserio?" dijo entusiasmada.

Ichigo interrumpió su conversación recargándose en la cabeza de Rukia "Oigan mínimo apúrense ¿no?"

Rukia le dio n codazo en el estómago "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué en tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar la conversación de los demás?"

Parecía que Ichigo iba a contestarle pero en vez de eso; sus ojos perdieron su brillo de costumbre y miro hacia el suelo.

"¿Ichigo?" _' ¿Habé dicho algo que no debí?_

Ichigo la miró con una expresión solemne "Mi mamá solía decirme eso…" dijo con tristeza.

Rukia sabía que el tema de su madre era muy duro para él….demonios; Ahora Rukia se sentía sumamente culpable.

Rukia aclaró su garganta y volteo a ver a Miyuki"Bueno…regresando al tema; no te preocupes…'Soul Society' no es un lugar tan malo; no te va a dar hambre y tendrás a muchos amigos"

Una ves más, Rukia miró a Ichigo…Tal parecía que el no estaba en condiciones como para hacer un _'Soul Burial.'_

"Bueno Miyuki, te voy a dar un golpecito con la base de mi katana; no te va a doler…te lo aseguro" Miyuki asintió con la cabeza en determinación.

Tiempo después, una mariposa del infierno ya estaba volando por los cielos ya oscuros.

Mientras tanto, el par de shinigamis se dirigían hacia la casa Kurosaki, con un silencio opresivo entre los dos: Ichigo estaba en un plan de no hablarle a nadie y Rukia tenía una cara de culpabilidad que ni ella misma podía con ella.

Al menos estaban solos porque con sus caras hubieran preocupado hasta a Aizen-sama.

Al llegar a la casa; Ichigo fue atacado por su papá en un bombardeo de frutas y puré de patatas.

Ichigo, al estar deprimido, ni siquiera lo peló, simplemente subió a su cuarto y se encerró.

Su familia, desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento de Ichigo; empezaron a discutir el problema,

"¿Y ahora que le pasa a mi hijo sicótico?" se pregunto a si mismo Isshin.

"¡Onii-san no es sicótico Papá!" gritó Yuzu.

"Seguramente esta frustrado porque no tiene novia" dijo Karin mientras comía un plato de arroz en la mesa junto a Yuzu.

"¡¡¡¡Que!!!!¿Cómo que no tiene novia?... ¿Eso quiere decir que le tengo que contratar una tabolera a mi hijo para que ande con él?" dijo asustado.

"¡Papá no es para tanto!" Yuzu ya se estaba parando de la mesa del coraje que estaba haciendo.

Rukia tenia ganas de morirse de la risa, pero las cosas n estaban como para ponerse a carcajear.

Rukia, al igual que Ichigo, se retiró a su cuarto; ella sabía que al partir; la familia de Ichigo iba a empezar a murmurar cosas un poco 'indecorosas' de ella e Ichigo.

Se tiró en su cama de cansancio…fue un día agotador.

Rukia vio con tristeza el techo del cuarto_ 'Ichigo… ¿Cómo podré ganarme algún día tu confianza, si te hiero sin siquiera saberlo?'_

Con ese pensamiento, se quedo dormida.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo…'_

Fin de Capitulo 1

-----------------------------------------------

Wow…me tardé un buen.

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
